


Coffee and Pancakes

by JustWestofNowhere



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23973814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustWestofNowhere/pseuds/JustWestofNowhere
Summary: Jensen tries his hand at making pancakes, it may or may not go horribly wrong.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Coffee and Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [velvet_impala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvet_impala/gifts).



> I wrote this for my dear friend, I can only hope she enjoys reading it as much as I did writing it.

Jared woke up to a horrid smell coming from the kitchen, like something had been burnt to a crisp. He carefully steps out of bed and down the hallway, expertly avoiding the toys strewn about the floor. When he makes it to the kitchen, he can’t help the laugh that bubbles out of his chest. There stands Jensen, flour in his hair and a batch of completely black pancakes on a plate next to the stove. Jensen looks over when he hears Jared laugh, his face is red from embarrassment and he grumbles something about the stupid stove and pancake batter. Jared makes his way over to him, a fond smile on his face.

“You know, if you wanted a hockey puck we could have bought one.” Jared says, picking up one of the burnt pancakes. 

“Oh, shut up.” Jensen grumbles, trying to clean up his mess. Jared laughs again before wrapping his long arms around Jensen and pulling him close. Jensen grumbles the whole time but finally relents and hugs Jared back

“I was just trying to surprise you, I know you’ve been really stressed lately.” Jensen sighs before pulling out of the hug. J.J and Tom were spending the weekend at a friend’s house and Jensen had taken it as the perfect opportunity to do something nice for his husband, who had been taking the end of filming very rough. He just hadn’t considered the fact that he was a shit cook. Everything had been going well until he actually started cooking the pancakes. He’d set the burner too hot and mixed the batter too thin and everything had just been disastrous. Jared hums softly at his admission, kissing his forehead gently. 

“You know, I could teach you how to make them” Jared suggests, pulling away to help Jensen clean up the mess. “And next time you can make them without attempting to burn the house down.” Jensen scoffs, throwing the towel he’s holding at Jared’s head. He tries to hide his smile when Jared laughs loudly, taking the towel and wiping the counter with it.

“Yeah, I suppose you can show me.” Jensen says once they’ve cleaned up his mess. He watches as Jared gets a new bowl to mix the ingredients, he tries to follow along but eventually gets lost in Jared’s movements, how fluid and practiced they are. He watches as he whisks the batter until it’s fluffy, setting the bowl aside and greasing the pan. It’s not until Jared stops and stares that he realizes he's been talking to him. His face flushes and he clears his throat, “What did you say?”

Jared laughs loudly, leaning against the counter, “I was just saying that the burner needs to be set to medium or it’ll cook the batter too fast.” Jensen nods, reaching over to turn the stove on. Jared steps up behind him, handing him the spatula and helping him pour the batter into the pan. Together they cook a batch of pancakes that are actually edible and once they’re done, they sit down to eat, talking quietly over their coffee and pancakes. 

“I really appreciate what you were trying to do.” Jared says quietly, reaching across the table to take Jensen’s hand in his. Jensen smiles softly and squeezes his hand, it always blows him away how much he loves Jared, even after all these years. He would do anything in his power to keep that smile on Jared’s face, even if that meant embarrassing himself and nearly burning their kitchen down. 

“Hey, it’s no big deal” Jensen says, shrugging his shoulders. Jared just laughs and tugs Jensen closer, placing a small and tender kiss to his lips, leaning his forehead against Jensen’s when they pull away from the kiss. Jared doesn’t know what’s going to happen now that such a huge chapter of their lives has closed and that eats away at him sometimes, but he knows that no matter how scary and unknown the future might be that he has Jensen at his side and together they’ll make it through.


End file.
